Some devices that are mass produced are designed to meet specifications for design life. For example, components of a machine may be designed to operate for at least a particular number of cycles. Such an operational design life may be relatively long compared to the time available for testing and development before commencement of production of the component is planned. For example, it may take several years to operate a component for specified number of cycles. As such, if design development requires two or three design iterations, test and development could take, for example, a decade using conventional testing. Accelerated test methods are used to reduce the amount of time that it takes to test durability and reliability of devices.